Mister Steal Yo Girl To The Next Dimension (ooohhh snapssss)
by fabrus5eva
Summary: nina and fabian r married but their marriage is now in danger bc OMG ITS RUFUS ZENO THE HANDSOMEST MAN IN ALL OF ANUBIS LAND! COMING TO TAKE UR MANZ WITH HIM TO THE HELLZ DIMENSION WITH HIS NON WEAK AND NON NON ATHLETIC HANDS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: heyyyy guyss im backkk! but this time i have a MULTI CHAPTER STORY! its gonna b soo good omg**

IT HAS BEEN 8 hole yrs since the anubis squad graduated high escuela. Fabina and niners got married and the rest no longer exists bc i don't feel like including them in this story.

BUT WAIT?

WHAT IS THIS?

IT IS THE ONE AND ONLY RUFUS ZENO, RIPPING THRU THE FIGURATIVE FABRICS OF TIME TO INCLUDE HIMSELF IN THIS STORY

"Watch out" rufus says all intimidating like to the camera as he walks towards us in slow motion while fire explosion goes off in the background "im a homewrecker now"

( pls insert the line break here bc i can't figure it out thank u)

"Omg nines i loves u soooo" fabey babey says to his wifey

"Yes i know i am the best" nninaa sing songs

BUT SUDDENLY they hear a voice loudly whisper thru the abyss aka the dark corner of their living room

"I doubt that" the abyss loudly whispers to neeens

The abyss snaps twice (2wice)

*lights turn on*

*curtains draw back*

LO AND BEHOLD THE ABYSS IS ACTUALLY RUFUS ZENO THE HANDSOMEST MAN IN ALL OF ANUBIS LAND! STANDING WITH HIS BACK TO FABEY BABEY AND NINERZ (aka hes facing the corner dont get confuse)

*snazzy music begins playing*

*cue two (2) jazz hands*

"UUMMM excuse me?" a confused nina says

"I have come to claim what is rightfully mine" roofy says as the snazzy music stops and 'mister steal yo girl' starts to play

Roofy roof roofs then pulls open the figurative fabrics of time AGAIN to reveal something that looks an awful lot like the hellz dimension that he fell into in one of the early seasons (i dont rly remember which season it was sorry)

"Fabes let's run away together u will b so much happier with me i promise" rufus said while trying to push fabian thru the time warp

"But i dont wanna go to the hellz dimension"

"YEA DONT TAKE MY HUBBY" niners yells as she throws rocks that she magically produced from one of her five (5) pockets (bc thats totes realistic) at roofy roof roofs

"U CANT MAKE ME DO ANYTHING" fabes yells (suddenly) "ALL U DO IS NAG AND BOSS ME AROUND! I WANT TO B WITH SOMEBODY THAT WILL LOVE ALL! OF! ME! THAT INCLUDES MY WEAK AND NON ATHLETIC HANDS"

"But fabey babey u idiot u dont wanna go to the hellz dimension" nina cries

"Well now that i think about it anything is better than BEING STUCK WITH U" the fabster screams while flailing his two (2) weak and non athletic hands

And so rufus zeno waved his magical non weak and non non athletic hands to produce a white horse that he and fabey babey hopped up on so they could go thru the figurative fabrics of time in style

-END OF CHAP 1 (WON)-

 **A/N: guys, i kno what ur thinking, omg this is so mcfreacking amazin. and i kno, i am genius. 200 reviews and likes or i wont update. thxxx guys, luv ya.**

 **i will now go back to being a carrot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Hello everybody I am BACK! by popular demand, here is the second install ment of** **MSYGTTND(OS) (** **Mister Steal Yo Girl To The Next Dimension (ooohhh snapssss)) NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

CHAP TWO (2) ~

*six hours later*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" rufus and fabes scream as they fall thru the maybe hellz dimension

They land of the other side and whAT IS THIS?

"Well it isn't the hellz dimension" fabes says to the narrator

"Nah man its the zebra dimension" the narrator says

"STOP KILLING THE MOOD" rufus screams at the sky

Suddenly, the crowd of zebra onlookers parts down the middle and at the end of it was a very old zebra. The old zebra walks old-ly to fabes and ruuufus. It takes him awhile to get to them because for some reason he isn't actually walking, he is riding a unicycle. A slow unicycle.

"Hello," the old unicyclist zebra says once he got to fabes and rufus (like 5 hole minutes later omg) "My name is Guru Sensei. Welcome to the zebra dimension. What can i do for you? This is a zebra only utopia. If you are on ur way to da hellz dimension than i advise that you spend some money at our gift shop then get on ur way. Non zebras take up our precious air."

Fabe the babe and rufus ponder this but before they can make up their mind GURU SENSEI IS UNICYCLING AT THEM AT FULL SPEED WITH A WHIP THAT HE MAGICALLY PRODUCED FROM ONE OF HIS ZERO (0) POCKETS (he of course has no pockets bc he is a zebra and zebras don't wear clothes. duh)

"TURBO BOOOOSTERS, IGNITEEE" GURU SENSEI cries as his unicycle goes zoom zooms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" fabiann and rufus scream (again) as they get run over then tied up with the whip.

"I don't know why I tied u up because I want u to leave but now you can't because you're all tied up" Guru Sensei said

BUT THEN

FABIAN USED ALL OF HIS HANDSOMENESS POWERS TO EXPLODE THE WHIP AND FREE THEM AND….

…...there was a little _poof_ and some smoke because C'mon, Fabian isn't the handsome one here.

SO

RUFUS ZENO THE HANDSOMEST MAN IN ALL OF ANUBIS LAND! USED ALL OF HIS HANDSOMENESS POWERS TO EXPLODE THE WHIP AND FREE THEM….

…...AND THIS TIME THERE WAS A BIG _POOF_ AND A LOT OF SMOKE.

then, from the rubble, Rufus's non weak and non non athletic hands could be seen raising up thru the smoke as light descends from the heavens upon the exquisite hands.

Meanwhile, at Fabian and Nina's house, Nina becomes lonely without her hubby Fabian there and decides to look for her pet turkey that she lost, probably in one of the other fanfictions that I wrote ( **AN: go check out my profile aayyyeee** ) using common sense, Nina derives that her turkey must have gone to the zebra dimension, obviously. Nina jumps thru the portal in her eye socket that she keeps around for emergencies and transports to the zebra dimension.

.nina found her turkey under a dumpster containing special body parts to turn people into zebras. then this font turned to comic sans and she let out a nasty, but spicy, scream (it was spicy because she screamed in spanish)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" nina screamed spicily (in spanish)

"nina what da HECK" fabian screeched (not in spanish dont get confuse)

"I am TRYING to FIND MY MCFREAKING TURKEY!" nina screeched back, now speaking english

"Get out! you're a one stop sin shop!"

"Wait wait waitttt….who said SHOP? i loveeee shopping bitchesss" rufus said

"yes at OUR gift shop!" Guru Sensei said.

"Sure" said rufus "I enjoy shopping" so he opened up his trench coat to reveal that he was selling tacos. good ole tacos.

"that's not the tacos i wanted" says nina sadly.

Fabian decides that he must fix this situation. He CANNOT have a sad wife, even tho he left her for the one and only Rufus Zeno. So, Fabian smartest man in Anubis Land! decides to make his wifey some turkey tacos. Wanting to surprise Nina, Fabian grabs the nearest turkey when she wasn't looking and uses it to make some tasty turkey tacos.

"Here Nina! I make u some tacos!" Fabian sing songed.

"Wow Fabian!" she said surprised "U never evers cooked for me once during our marriage. I MUST try these out."

Nina takes a bite of the tasty turkey tacos. They are so delicious that she takes all five (5) of them that he made and ate them all at once without chewing.

"O M GGG Fabian," Nina cries "u MUSt tell me ur secret ingredient!"

"Turkey!" fabian responds happily, proud of himself for pleasing his wifey.

Nina looks next to her and just now notices that her turkey is gone. She is so full of rage that this time she screams the spiciest of the spicy and the nastiest of the nasty screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" nina screams in Thai.

The thai scream is so spicy that her eyeballs explode and blood oozes out of the empty sockets and onto the floor and then up to the moon.

While everybody is distracted by Nina screaming Thai-ly and oozing eyeball blood, Rufus takes the opportunity to take his Fabey Babey someplace safer knowing that Nina can't follow them since she exploded the emergency portals in her eyeballs.

SO HE RIPS OPEN THE FIGURATIVE FABRICS OF TIME TO FORCE THEM INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION - THE HELLZ DIMENSION.

-END OF CHAP 2 (TWO)-

 **AN: well there ya go fellas! As a carrot, i rly try my hardest. it is in my carrot nature. keep an eye out for chap three (3)!**


End file.
